Mechanical Heart
by Silence-Phantom
Summary: Kagakushi Murasaki, adolescente froide et calculatrice, n'a toujours agit que de manière logique et pragmatique, mettant de côté les futilités telles que les sentiments ou la compassion. Cependant, cette vision du monde rentrera en conflit avec les idéaux de Yuei et de Aizawa Shota, son professeur principal...


**Prologue**

 _« Kagakushi Murasaki... Kagakushi Murasaki..._ _Date : 1er Mars. Heure : Six heure du matin. Temps matinal : ensoleillé et venteux. Température extérieure : 16C. Température intérieure : 25C. Importance de la journée : Maximale. Intitulée : Examen d'Entrée au Lycée Yuei. Ceci était votre réveil programmé. Bonne journée. »_

Lorsque la voix robotique et féminine qui avait résonnée aussi bien dans sa tête que dans la pièce où elle se trouvait se tût enfin, la jeune adolescente à la longue chevelure lavande ouvrit lentement les yeux, dévoilant ainsi son regard bleuté et encore empreint de fatigue. Ces-derniers, vacillants, se posèrent par la suite sur la fine vitre qui la séparait de l'extérieur. Puis, l'esprit de moins en moins embrumé, elle tendit légèrement son bras droit et appuya sur l'un des nombreux boutons plaqué sur l'une des quatre surfaces blanches et immaculées qui constituaient l'un des rebords de son lit si particulier. Et, en quelques secondes seulement, la vitre transparente coulissa sur le côté et la couche automatisée bascula à son tour légèrement en avant pour permettre à sa propriétaire d'en sortir sans encombre.

Après un léger bâillement, celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps et ôta tranquillement les doux draps qui recouvraient son corps. Aussitôt, deux écrans holographiques apparurent devant elle, affichant des données multiples et variées, notamment le schéma détaillé et criblé de légendes d'un corps qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant le sien. Soucieuse, elle parut un instant pensive avant de faire défiler les différentes datas à l'aide de l'un de ses index.

« Rapport corporel, s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-elle simplement d'une voix calme. »

Des petits sons informatiques se firent entendre dans la pièce qui se révélait être une chambre et plusieurs rayons lumineux inoffensifs traversaient le corps entier de la jeune fille, qui n'avait toujours pas bouger de son lit.

« _Kagakushi Murasaki. Santé : Excellente. Temps de sommeil : Très satisfaisant. Rythme Cardiaque : Très Bon. Aucune anomalie détectée_.

\- Parfait. Déconnexion et reprogrammation pour le lendemain.

\- _… Bien reçu._ »

Une fois l'analyse terminée, la dénommée Murasaki quitta finalement son lit. Sans qu'elle n'eût à faire quoi que ce soit, les stores et les rideaux qui dissimulaient ses fenêtres s'enclenchèrent d'eux-mêmes pour laisser passer la lumière du jour. Dans la foulée, sa télévision s'alluma elle aussi toute seule et afficha sur son écran la principale chaîne d'information du pays. La journaliste du jour relatait, une fois de plus, l'information de la matinée, à savoir un nouvel agissement héroïque du célèbre héros **All Might** , qui était venu à la rescousse deux jeunes garçons de son âge il y a quelques jours. Toutefois, elle ne prêta cependant pas grandement attention à cette dernière nouvelle et se dirigea d'un pas pressé en direction de sa salle de bain privative, qui était adjacente à la pièce principale de son lieu de vie.

À peine entrée dans la salle d'eau, les lumières s'allumèrent toutes seules et tous les petites objets électroniques qui s'y trouvaient s'activèrent… comme s'ils prenaient vie. Rapidement, elle retira les vêtements qui lui servaient de pyjamas et entra dans la cabine de douche high-tech, qu'elle programma une nouvelle fois d'une main de maître, à la température et à la minute près pour éviter le gaspillage d'eau.

Dix minutes plus tard, propre comme un sous neuf et un doux peignoir sur le dos, ce fut cette fois-ci de petits robots volants automatisés qui s'occupèrent d'elle, du séchage de cheveux, à la coiffure et en passant même par le brossage de dents.

Devant la penderie et la commode qui abritaient ses vêtements, un autre écran holographique apparut en face d'elle et à l'aide d'une main, elle sélectionna l'ensemble de la tenue qu'elle souhaitait porter une dernière fois, à savoir son uniforme de collégienne. Toute de suite après avoir confirmée son souhait, la garde-robe, s'ouvrit d'elle-même et sortit les vêtements mêmes qu'elle avait exigée. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle les enfila en prenant soin de bien vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de pli ou autres fausses notes. C'était encore l'une des seules choses qu'elle faisait par elle-même.

Fin prête, l'adolescente âgée d'une quinzaine d'années prit son sac au dos et quitta la chambre pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, au moyen d'un escalier coulissant. En vérité, tout comme sa propre chambre, l'ensemble de cette maison familiale entrait entièrement dans la catégorie des premières maisons du futurs au design avant-gardiste, avec des fonctionnalités et une technologie avancée pour son temps… une simple formalité pour une famille telle que la sienne.

« Aaaaah Murasaki, s'éleva une voix grave et masculine. Te voilà enfin. Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? Comment te sens-tu ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop stressée, si ? Ah là là … je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois tout juste sur le point de passer le test d'admission pour la _Filière Héroïque de Yuei_. C'est un grand moment… »

À peine arriver en bas, un grand homme à lunettes, aux cheveux pourpres, aux yeux aussi bleus que les siens et portant une longue blouse blanche arriva dans son dos et marcha jusqu'à elle. Il paraissait réellement très ému par ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Papa… Je pensais que tu serais déjà parti travailler au laboratoire, déclara finalement la violette d'une expression aussi composée et calme que d'habitude.

\- Je tenais quand même à te voir avant que tu ne partes. Profitons-en également pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner ensemble !

\- … Très bien. »

Murasaki suivit son père dans la salle à manger et y découvrit un repas matinal largement suffisant pour deux personnes. Sans un mot, elle s'installa à sa place et commença à déguster son petit-déjeuner traditionnellement japonais.

« Donc… ta décision est vraiment prise ? la questionna à nouveau le scientifique après avoir mangé une portion de riz cuit. Tu souhaites vraiment devenir une Héroïne Professionnelle ?

\- Oui. Ma décision est prise. J'ai effectué des calculs et selon eux, c'est la carrière de Héros qui me correspond le mieux. »

L'homme sembla un instant hésitant, avant de sourire faiblement à sa fille unique.

« Très bien…, souffla-t-il. Tu as mon soutien. Si tu penses que c'est la voie qui te convient le mieux…. Je t'encouragerai.

\- …Merci. Bon. Je vais y aller. Je n'aimerai pas être en retard pour l'examen. Je reviens ce soir, comme convenu. »

Sans même avoir terminé son assiette, la violacée quitta la table et marcha en direction du hall d'entrée, où elle mit ses chaussures. L'homme aux cheveux rougeâtres âgé d'une quarantaine d'années la rejoignit peu de temps après, toujours un peu anxieux. En sentant sa présence dans son dos, elle se leva une fois ses lacets noués.

« Bonne chance Murasaki. » lui adressa-t-il une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne passe le seuil de la porte.

À ces mots, la dénommée tressaillit quelque peu, avant de se retourner. _Chance_ … ? Il y a longtemps que ce terme ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire.

« Chance tu dis…, murmura-t-elle froidement à l'encontre de son patriarche. Ce mot est désuet. Aujourd'hui, il s'agit dorénavant de pur logique, de rationalité et de faits avérés. Je ne faillirai pas… Un point c'est tout. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la demeure et la porte se verrouilla automatiquement derrière elle. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea prestement vers la gare centrale d'Utsunomiya pour prendre un shinkansen en direction de _Musutafu_ et ainsi rejoindre la plus prestigieuse des écoles de héros.

Oui… elle n'échouera pas. Cette issue défavorable était quasiment impossible. Les données et les statistiques qu'elle avait pris le temps de calculer durant une entière ne se tromperaient pas. Elle était à 90 % certaine qu'elle intègrerait cet établissement grâce à son Alter : **_Mech-Tech_**.


End file.
